


Twin blades

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Julian and Lucas Luthor, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Playing against their father is a long tiring game. Taking advantage of Lex's distractions is one way to advance





	Twin blades

“Julian!” The call echoed in the inside garden but there was no response. “Julian!” there was a rustle so he paused where he was. The scent in the garden was too strong to use his Alpha senses. Julian was here, he could sense him but he could not hear him or see him and that was the part that was seriously annoying. “Julian!”

“Lucas.” It came from above and he craned his neck at the voice. His twin sat high above in the cultivated palm tree his claws digging into the trunk. “Mom’s back Lucas.”

“Mom?” His heart leapt. If mom was back that meant… “Dad’s going to be distracted.” He could not hide his glee. His twin laughed from where he was before he slid down the tree. A few feet from Lucas was where he landed but he reached out to Lucas the way he always did.

“This is our chance. It’s the perfect chance. We’ll never get another chance like this soon Lucas. Dad is always watching.” Julian’s hand was warm in his own. A comfort he was, his twin who acted quiet before others but was the real leading force in their plans. “We’ve been waiting for a crack in Dad’s defences and this is it!”

“Mom just knows the right times to come back.” Lucas grinned. “I wonder if she brought anything for us this time. Like a ship.” The last gift had been large but it had been more towards their education. Lucas loved their mother but she was supposed to be the fun loving parent. So why was she sterner than their Dad he really wanted to know.

“Maybe she wants to take us with her.” Julian considered as he met Lucas’s gaze. “That would be…” He made a face as he looked at Lucas.

“Troublesome.” Lucas filled in. he made a face himself at the thought of them losing out by being swept up by their mother. It would certainly be fun but that would be a huge set back. Just the thought of it made him want to cry. Their father would take advantage of their absences to teach them a lesson they would not forget and Lucas was not in the mood to lose everything once more.

“I want Mom to cause trouble but only to Dad.” Julian said softly. “Maybe we should have a back up plan for if Mom decides that she wants to get in our way. Should we call Kon back and bring him home?” His twin considered. “Or do we use the league?”

“Dad’ll smell a rat if we get the league involved. “We should pick strong Alphas that won’t raise his guard too much but will piss Mom off.” Lucas pointed out. “And we shouldn’t do it the direct way either.”

“It’s too soon to bring Lana back. Kon almost killed her the last time. And Mom was ready to rip out her throat the time before that. We can’t use that again. She’ll die for sure.” Julian muttered. “Lois is annoying I don’t want to use her. How about Martha?”

“I was think Mr. Wayne but that will do. That’s enough of a challenge for Mom. I think we should bring the little magician too as a distraction.” Lucas rubbed his hands together before he grabbed Julian’s hands. “We’ll do it this time.”

X

“There you are.” They looked in time to see their mother take the seat behind them. “I asked Kon where the two of you were but all he said was home. When I asked Lex he said you were scheming.” She ran her hands through their red hair making them relax into her grip. “My beautiful cubs.”

“Mom.” Julian smiled as he looked back. “Welcome back, how was it? How long are you staying?”

“Time and the sea, currents that have no equal.” She drained her wine glass before he ruffled their hair. “I missed the two of you so much but a ship is no place for a child. When you’re older we’ll go on a voyage. Or at least before your powers come in.”

Dad will win if we go on a voyage Mom.” Julian pointed out before he glanced around them. Seeing no one he clambered over his chair into her lap. She easily held him and supported him as he hugged her waist. She held him as if he were a child of three and not twelve. “We have to beat him first.”

“Your Dad isn’t a push over.” She hooked a strand of black hair over her shoulder with a laugh. “I forgot completely about this battle of yours. I remember that there has been quite a few defeats. If I were a different person I would join in but my saber has no place in this Luthor fight.”

“Don’t worry Mom.” Lucas leaned so he was able to rest his head on her knee. “We’ll make your proud. We’re going at it with everything we have. Just like we were taught. We won’t lose.” He met her eyes and smiled. “And Dad will be proud of us either way.”

“Well I will be proud too. it seems like just yesterday I was holding the both of you in my arms and wondering what you will do to the world.” Their mother said softly. “And listen to you now. Look at you know, when I told Lex we would make something beautiful, I had no clue what I was talking about.”

“You had an idea, we just exceeded that idea.” Julian laughed. “Mom, travelling isn’t meant for us. We like what we have here. We like the earth. We love Dad and we want Lexcorp all for our own.”

“If you want it take it.” Their mother kissed Julian before she tugged Lucas onto her lap as well. They snickered at the way she scent marked them before she kissed them. “You may not want to go to see but you are both beautiful pirates. Warriors of my own blood.”

X

“I love how easy they have made this.” Lucas stood behind Julian’s chair as they waited for the meeting to begin. “Scandals are beautiful things aren’t they?” He considered the boardroom. “It would be nice to know exactly what they are thinking.”

“I have an idea about that.” Julian looked up at him before he offered his hand. Lucas took it with a smile and felt his racing heart settle. They exchanged another smile as more board members trickled in. Everything was in place so it was time to push the first domino over and see how things ended up this time.


End file.
